


Crying in the Club

by aurora_chiroptera



Category: Imperial Radch Series - Ann Leckie
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_chiroptera/pseuds/aurora_chiroptera
Summary: Seivarden takes her favorite ladies out dancing. A little more serious than the title suggests.





	Crying in the Club

**Author's Note:**

> Tile from: Crying In The Club by Camila Cabello because it made me think of Seivarden, though it had little other influence on the story.

I sat at the helm, sipping the tea that Five had brought to me. Five, more relaxed after years of working together but still formal, stood beside me drinking from her own cup. Medic had appeared on the bridge to rest at my other side with her own tea, and looked up startled as the lights flickered to dim for a moment.

“Fleet captain, is there something wrong with Ship?” Medic asked. “I thought I was seeing things the first time, but the lights keep flickering now and then.”

I knew Ship was very well. “It seems to occur when she orgasms.”

Medic choked on her tea. “Pardon?”

I shrugged, a habit picked up from so long in my human form. “Seivarden doesn’t bluff about her skill.”

Five muffled something like a giggled, and Medic rolled her eyes.

“I would not be concerned, I am monitoring their vitals,” I said, before finishing my tea.

“Better you than me,” Medic grumbled, passing her own cup back to Five and leaving the bridge with hardly a wave.

 

Mercy of Kuhl had her mech body for nearly two months now, and seemed to be enjoying it. I found her all nights in my bed- it was nice to sleep together and took some pressure from Seivarden, not that she took advantage of it. Seivarden would sleep there as well, and in the years, Ekula had also found her way into my bed. The three entertained each other sexually on their own and understood my disinterest. Everyone was included in all other activities.

Which sometimes lead to situations like this. “Come on Breq, there will probably be songs that you have never head!” Seivarden bargained, her eyes sparkling, her hair falling in long, tight curls.

I continued my meal. “Unlikely. Club music tends to be play offs of the most popular songs.”

Seivarden beamed. “That wasn’t a no.”

“You and Ship are both asking me these questions,” I pointed out. Around us, the crew paid little mind. They were used to the antics of their superior officers. I could only feel mild amusement if someone looked our way.

“Please come dancing, Breq,” Seivarden said again, and she seemed to know she won. She knew me well enough by now. “I will protect you from any unwanted citizens.”

“When do you wish to take me dancing?”

“Next time we have full shore leave.”

“Seiv,” I sighed. She found a way to smile wider. “We are going to Station tomorrow for an officer’s retreat.”

“We needed to have some fun that doesn’t involve meetings,” was her only comment.

 

I found myself feeling very tense towards the end of the day’s affairs. The meetings were mostly for catch up, to let my officers tell me their thoughts, and to brainstorm upcoming issues. It was a tactic I had begun using over the past three years, inspired by the tea farmers’ unions. Letting soldiers have their say was just another little rebellion of the Two Systems.

Ship’s mech unit joined us for the first time, and while she had been able to be part of all other retreats before, she seemed to like to be in the room with all of us, smiling and talking with her crew. Seivarden kept grinning through the whole affair.

Seivarden caught my arm as we all left the conference space Station had prepared for us. With her other, she threw over Ekula’s shoulders. “I hope you both brought something to wear other than your uniforms.”

“I was thinking I would just go naked,” Ekula said, her voice deadpan. With Seivarden distracted with this image, Ekula slipped out of her grasp and went to my other side. “So, she tricked you into this too?”

“It is hard when Ship is also involved,” I said.

Ship was taking Seivarden’s now free hand in her own. She wore shiny gloves, the only thing that was unusual in her uniform dress. “I want to go shopping for something to wear.”

“Really?” Seivarden asked. “I know just the place!” She looked over Ship’s full body. Ship was beautiful.

Ekula met my eye with a sigh, but we went with Seivarden and Ship regardless.

 

Once Seivarden had dressed us to her content (Ship in a flowing outfit that somehow also hugged her luscious curves, myself in a dark blue tunic and pants patterned with the stars, and Ekula in a simple black dress), she lead us into Station’s main area. Then she took us through the back of various buildings and structures. It was near the back of the temples that she found the door. There was a little line of those also out to enjoy the night, but they parted to let the four of us pass. The citizen at the door opened it to Seivarden with no question.

Music hit us as soon as we entered. I was correct in my guess at the choice of songs, though I couldn’t help but focus on the new beats added to familiar words. Ekula stayed close to me, and I her. It seemed we had decided the other was the only logical one in this situation. Seivarden was already off at the bar/tea service ordering drinks.

“How did we let ourselves get into this?” Ekula said, leaning to speak directly into my ear.

“Love,” I answered. “Also, good sex on your part.”

Ekula laughed. “She was always able to get me there. You can’t discount how her… snuggling has benefited you.”

“Benefit is part of justice,” I said, and was rewarded by a laugh. “Let’s just make sure that Medic has no need to worry about us.”

“She is already annoyed about being left on the ship,” Ekula agreed.

“No talking about work,” Seivarden scolded, returning to us with a wide smile and balanced glasses of arrack. Ship had found someone to dance with her, and we all turned to admire for a moment.

The arrack was strong, obviously an old bottle from before independence. “It has been six years since I saved you,” I observed, taking slow sips.

The warmth in Seivarden’s eyes was obvious even in the dark. “I owe you at least one drink and several dances. If I am lucky, I will also get you a song.” She pressed her lips to my forehead.

Ekula did the same. “I guess I thank you for saving her ass from freezing to death. Or is this the time you saved her from the bridge? Or-“

Seivarden’s lips silenced her, and Ekula pulled her closer, both of their bodies pushing on either side of my own. It felt safe, if not entirely comfortable.

“Are we kissing now?” Ship asked, appearing. Seivarden and Ekula broke off to smile at her.

“Only if you want,” Seivarden said, reaching out a hand. When Ship took it, she pulled her close.

I rested against the wall. “Did you break you dance partner’s heart?”

Ship blinked her large, deep eyes. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“I am sure you had no idea what reactions you would get when you had that body built,” Ekula commented, returning to my side.

Ship leaned towards us, letting her large breasts be on display. She grinned wickedly. “I honestly have no idea.”

Seivarden admired this, before turning to us all. “So, who is going to dance with me? Breq, I want you first.”

“That is what you always say,” Ship commented, holding a hand out to Ekula. “Don’t worry, we will have more fun than them.”

“They will probably get emotional,” Ekula agreed. “Don’t you know? There is not crying in the club.” She kissed both of our cheeks before letting Ship tug her away. Seivarden and I watched for a moment- both Ekula and Ship where surprisingly skilled. Others made a path around them, but they had eyes only for each other.

Seivarden wrapped an arm around me. “I’m so glad we have them,” she said, voice cracking a little.

I turned to her, letting my arms rest on her shoulders. “What did Ekula just say?”

“Sorry,” she wiped her eyes quickly, then placed large hands on my hips. This grounded us both. “Do you know how to dance?”

“I know many movements to many songs,” I replied. “But dancing was not something I had time to pursue.”

“I guess singing is a more understandable habit of a ship than dancing,” Seivarden slowly began to sway. “Just copy me, we won’t do anything fancy.”

“You are leading me now?” I asked, moving closer and matching her movement.

“Only as far as you want,” Seivarden said. “I will warn you if there are any rebellions.”

Her face was close, and I pressed a quick kiss to her lips. “Thank you for bringing Ekula and I out.”

Seivarden’s eyes sparkled suspiciously. “It’s my pleasure.”

We spent the rest of the evening in a bliss of forgetting all responsibility that was to come with the morning rotation.


End file.
